criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Under The Drone
Under The Drone 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 14th case of the game. It takes place in the Digital Utopia, a district based in Fario. Plot After the investigation team had, Station security system activated and then Chief Bennett informed the player and Angela that Blackout strikes again. In that time Peter enters the station and said that Blackout doing Drone strike through the Station. In that time one of the drones appeared and started a strike. After drone finished his job, Angela and the player decided to check the area and then they found Peter. Andre said that he is still alive and if he don't go to surgery we could die. Chief Bennett assigned himself to be with Peter and ordered Andre to back off and back to his morgue. Because of lack of Technical support, Arif was asked to handle analyses of Peters phone while next orders. Next, to Peter, the player found a messenger device who contain a message from Nicole, but also and his bag with a key of his lab. When team spoked to Nicole, she said that she wanted to warn him about his clone project and wrong calculation she made while creating them. When the team entered his Tech Lab they found that his Lab is drone stricken badly and that glass is everywhere. Even with that barricade, the player found Remote controller and Peters notebook. The team sent controller for analyses and inside his notebook, they found that Miss-Plutonius had a meetup with him. When the team interrogated her, she said that her creator, Blackout put a bug inside her system and that Peter was an only one who knew how to fix that bug. Later on, Arif said that Peters phone was infected badly with a malware, written by someone who knows how to do that, which (per Arif) means that his killer-to-be has strong hacking skills. Controller contained white powder on buttons and by Kim, they found that is climbing chalk, which means that Peters almost killer is a climber. When they back to Police Station, they were informed that Peter is murdered. Inside the Hospital room, who was also stricken by a drone, the team found Peter, dead this time. By investigation, they found that Chief Bennett had a fight with the Hospital Chief about Peters surgery, and because of that, he becomes a suspect. He said that he didn't want anyone to perform surgery on his people and he wanted Andre as lead surgeon, but that was rejected because he is a coroner. The team soon found that Peter held private lessons of hacking to Stella Gibbs. After the body autopsied, Andre informed the player and Angela that he maybe contaminated a body because only DNA he found was a DNA of his daughter, Nicole Jovich. The team didn't have a choice than to lock up Nicole until the end of the investigation. Later, Elvin Peck, FBI Cyber department, informed the player that Hospital Room 335 is ready to be archeologist field or a pool, whatever comes first. When the team backed to Hospital Room 335 they found vials, the same one the team found in the earlier investigation, but also and a criminal record of Chief Bennett. Chief Bennett said that Peter used his mistake to blackmail him for a better position on a job. This time he didn't hide his emotions and said that he is in one hand happy because there is no one who could remember him about his mistake, but in another, he said that now Police is without a Technical help. Not a long after that the team arrested Nicole Jovich for a murder of Peter Dubov. She didn't try to deny her crime but she also said that all was the idea of Blackout, but she also mentioned her motive. On the trial, because she rejected to be cooperative, Judge York didn't have other choices than to treat her as an adult being and sentenced her to Life in jail. Later, in the Police Station, Nadia Dubov, Peters step-sister enters the Station looking for the player, but also and Kristina Rust, new Chief of Homicide Unit. Nadia gave to the team Peters documents about a Blackout which they used to find a Blackout and lock him up. By investigation team found that Blackout is one and only Irving Bennett, Chief of Police. His motive was: I can, so I did it. After they arrested him for hacking into the State servers and indirect murder of a dozen people they informed Stuff Seargent Rust that Blackout is arrested. She mentioned that tomorrow will be a first big anti-robot protest and that the player and Angela will work in the Riot Unit that day. Summary Victim: * 'Peter Dubov ('Found dead inside the Hospital Room after a drone attack)' Murder Weapon: * '''Drone' Killer: * Nicole Jovich Suspects Nicole Jovich (Programmer) Profile: ' *Nicole is a climber. *Nicole has hacking skills. *Nicole knows electronics. '''Appearance: ' * Nicole has blond hair. '''Miss-Plutonius (Robot) Profile: ' *Miss-Plutonius is a climber. *Miss-Plutonius has hacking skills. '''Appearance: ' '''Leo Bell (Doctor) Profile: ' *Leo is a climber. *Leo knows electronics. '''Appearance: ' * Leo has blond hair. '''Irving Bennett (Police Chief) Profile: ' *Irving is a climber. *Irving knows electronics. *Irving has hacking skills. '''Appearance: ' '''Stella Gibbs (Student) Profile: ' *Stella has hacking skills. *Stella is a climber. *Stella knows electronics. '''Appearance: ' * Stella has blond hair. Quasy-Suspect(s) '''Nadia Dubov (Victim Step-sister) Kristina Rust (Stuff Seargent) Killer's Profile * The Killer is a climber. * The Killer has hacking skills. * The Killer knows electronics. * The Killer has blond hair. * The Killer has blond eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Police Station (Clues: Peter's body) * Investigate Police Station again (Prerequisite: Police station inspected; Clues: Peters phone, locked device, bag) * Examine Peters phone (Result: Unlocked phone) * Examine locked device (Result: Unlocked device; New Suspect: Nicole Jovich) * Examine bag (Result: Key; New Crime Scene: Peter's Lab) * Analyze Peters phone (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer has hacking skills) * Talk to Nicole about wrong calculations (Prerequisite: Strange device unlocked) * Investigate Peters Lab (Clues: Broken remote, notebook) * Examine Broken remote (Result: Remote) - white powder on the buttons * Examine notebook (Result: Callbook; New Suspect: Miss-Plutonius) * Talk to Miss-Plutonius about a Peter (Prerequisite: Callbook recovered) * Analyze Remote (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a climber) * Move to next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Hospital Room 335 * Investigate Hospital Room 335 (Clues: Victims body, broken pieces; Victim indentified: Peter Dubov; New Suspect: Leo Bell) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00) * Examine broken pieces (Result: Drone) * Analyze Drone (09:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Drone; Attribute: Killer knows electronics) * Talk to Leo Bell about an attack (Prerequisite: Hospital Room searched; New Suspect: Irving Bennett) * Talk to Chief Bennett about a fight (Prerequisite: Leo interrogated; New Crime Scene: Peters work desk) * Investigate Peters work desk (Clues: torn photo, pile of documents) * Examine torn photo (Result: Photo) * Examine Photo (Result: New Suspect: Stella Gibbs) * Examine pile of documents (Result: Angy message) * Question Stella about her connections with a victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) * Talk to Miss Plutonius about messages towards the victim (Prerequisite: Pile of document searched) * Arrest Nicole Jovich (Prerequisite: Victim body autopsied) * Move to Chapter 3 (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Bed * Investigate Bed (Clues: torn File, vials, blank paper) * Examine torn File (Chief's criminal record) * Examine vials (Result: Transparent substance) * Examine blank paper (Result: Threats) * Analyze Transparently substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Talk to Chief about his criminal record (Prerequisite: File restored) * Talk to Leo about Threats towards Victim (Prerequisite: Blank paper recovered; New Crime Scene: Broken Windows) * Investigate Broken Windows (Clues: Windows glass, Victims Briefcase) * Examine Windows glass (Result: Hair) * Examine Victims briefcase (Result: Patent drone) * Question Stella about a patent drone (Prerequisite: Victims Briefcase opened) * Analyze Hair (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) * Arrest the killer! * Move to Digital Reality 3/5 (1 star) * Digital reality 3/5 * Meet the new Stuff Seargent * See what Nadia Dubov have to tell you * Examine Peters documents (Prerequisite: Nadia Dudov interrogated; Result: Map) * Analyze Map (03:00:00) * Investigate Peters Lab (Clues: locked box) * Examine broken box (Result: Peters researches) * Speak with Nicole about researches (Prerequisite: Box unlocked; Reward Burger) * Investigate Peters work desk (Clues: Blackout File, broken wood) * Examine Blackout File (Result: Blackout identity) * Examine broken wood (Result: Family picture) * Arrest Chief Bennett for begin Blackout (Prerequisite: Blackouts identity found; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Give Nadia the picture (Prerequisite: picture restored; Reward: Robot Mask) * Inform Kristina that Blackout is arrested (Prerequisite: All steps above finished) * Move to next case (0 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Digital Utopia